A large container generally has four side plates and a base, and a lid is also provided for a large container used in transport of bulks or liquids so as to protect the cargo inside the container. There is provided an edgeguard around the lid close to the outer sides of the four side plates. When the cargo inside the container applies a large force against the four side plates, to a certain extent the edgeguard of the lid will prevent the four side plates from deforming too large. Further, when the liquids or bulks inside the container fluctuate upwardly, the lid will limit the fluctuating of a liner containing the liquids or bulks, thus preventing the liner from being damaged. However, due to the large length and width dimensions of the container (most of them are larger than 1 m), the volume of the lid is also huge and the weight of the lid is often more than 5 kg, which results that it is difficult to open or remove the lid.
A method to open a lid by sliding was disclosed in Patent DE102009024081A1. In the patent, a set of hinges which are connected to the fixed part of a bearing sleeve are mounted at the upper of a side plate, and the lid is connected to the movable portion of the bearing sleeve. When the lid is opened by a certain angle from the opposite side of the side plate, the bearing sleeve is rotated by a corresponding angle around the hinges. Then, the lid will be moved stably due to the support of the bearing sleeve when the lid is pushed forward further. When the lid is moved to the end of the bearing sleeve, the lid will be rotated outward around the hinges and thus is hung on the side plate.
To a certain extent using the above method can avoid the transfer of the lid and reduce the amount of labor. However, it is not convenient to install and uninstall the lid due to its complicated structure. Further, the cost of components of the container is high. In addition, the lid which is not easy to be detached appears to be inconvenient when cleaning the container.
Thus, a lid hanging structure of a container which has simple structure and is convenient to use is needed.